He Says Hi
by Cheeky-eyes
Summary: "Sooooooo. We have a few hours to kill and I don't know about you guys but I am starving. How about we get some grub!" A gift fic for Windona as a part of the Young Justice Christmas exchange on Tumblr.


**Title:** He Says Hi

**Rating/Warnings:** None

**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Jaime Reyes, Bart Allan, Cassie Sandsmark, Tim Drake, Dick Grayson

**Word Count:** 2045

**Summary:** "Sooooooo. We have a few hours to kill and I don't know about you guys but I am starving. How about we get some grub!"

**Author's Notes: **Hey Windona, Merry Christmas and I hope you enjoy this/it's what you wanted! This is set a few days after Before the Dawn.

**xxx**

All that could be heard was the sound of the warehouse exploding, with a blast of heat following nanoseconds later. The armour protected him more than sufficiently and below his teammates were safe below cover. It wasn't the most subtle end to their mission but it was good enough.

Hopefully.

Nor was it actually their fault for once. Whatever else was in the ex-warehouse would now remain undiscovered forever as it was the guards of the building who had triggered the explosion.

Once the debris had fallen and the fire was a safe roar voices from below could be heard.

"Now that was totally crash." Impulse cried from below him.

"Yeah! It's a shame about the building though," Wondergirl remarked from beside him as she looked at the burning wreckage. From behind them Robin was retracting his bo-staff. Impulse nodded as he rushed around the building to get a good look at it.

"I don't think there's anything left! Hey Rob, did you get what you needed?" he asked when he returned seconds later.

"I did, and we should get going before someone else finds that we're here," Robin replied as he motioned to the Bioship now above their heads.

**xxx**

Recognise, Impulse: B23, Blue Beetle:B22, Wondergirl: B21, Robin: B20.

"That was so cool. I think my favourite part was when Blue totally blasted the guards away sowecould getaway safelyintimeandthemissionwas socrash! RobwascooltooIlovedhowretroi tallwas…"

"Whoa, slow down hermano," Jamie interjected over the top of Impulse's excited rush . It was his third official mission and after the gravity of the last one he was more than a bit excited.

"No I agree it was crash" Cassie said almost equally excited. Beside her Robin nodded as he waked off towards the showers. For a step out of habit he walked straight ahead, before turning to the left. They were still getting use to the new headquarters in the levels below the Hall of Justice but it was comfortable enough for temporary lodgings.

"I wander if any of the others are back yet," Impulse said as he ran around the room. He came to a stop in front of Jamie who was now armour free. "Nope, not yet I think we're alone."

Recognise, Nightwing: B01.

"Or not. Hey Nightwing," cheerily he yelled at their mission leader as he stepped through the Zeta Tube. Nightwing gave no indication that he'd heard him. "Gamma, status report," was all he said.

Robin turned around before answering, fishing for something in his belt.

"We got the intel you wanted, which I've put it on this USB here. There wasn't much, even after I broke through their security but the other squads may have had more luck with that. We didn't run into any problems, well until the alarm sounded shortly after I was finished with their system."

Nightwing didn't say anything, but the look on his face suggested that he didn't believe for a moment that was all. Robin didn't flinch as he continued his story, at least not noticeably.

"Things got a bit complicated from there," he continued while under his breath Jaime muttered 'that's one way of putting it.'

"We quickly retreated after that, but some of the workers pursued us. They then, triggered another alarm and a countdown began. We were all out of the building when it blew up," he finished abruptly.

Nightwing said nothing for a moment as he glanced at them all.

"Good job team. We could have done without the explosion, but seeing as you got the required information I can overlook that," he gave a smile, or at least an impression of one. "Robin come with me, the rest of you can hit the showers. Debrief will be at approximately 1:30 when the other squads return."

"No complaints here," Jaime muttered as the Bats left the room.

Bart looked around at the others with a grin.

"Sooooooo. We have a few hours to kill and I don't know about you guys but I am starving. How about we get some grub!"

"Sounds great, but I don't think there is much at the Hall besides a few snacks," Cassie replied with a thoughtful look on her face.

"So know any good places then? Blue, how about you? No. Wait, I think KF mentioned a few good places around here. Let's go to a café, they're so retro it'll be awesome," Bart's eyes lit up at the thought. Wally had speared no detail for his second cousin (once removed) in his recollection of the diners and takeways both around the Hall and Mt Justice.

"Sure, I don't see why not," Jaime replied with a shrug, before his eyes narrowed playfully. "Do you have any money?"

Bart's smile fell for a moment before it came back in full force.

"Not as of yet, oh buddy Blue of mine. But I'm sure as my friend you wouldn't mind lending me a bit. Just add it to my tab," he replied.

"Well if Blue won't I'd be happy to shout you some," Cassie interjected before it could go any further. "In fact how about we sort it out there, I am pretty hungry and we should go before Nightwing come back or someone else in the League finds something for us to do."

"Well I won't argue with that," Bart agreed as he rapidly changed into his Civvies.

**xxx**

"So, you think this will help us with the Reach problem then?" Tim asked once they were alone in one of the computer rooms. Nightwing shot him a look.

"Someone has trained you well," he smirked before becoming serious once more. On the screen images flashed up, some of the Reach's Ambassador at New York and others detailing the ship they had been found on.

"Are they the ones Aquaman gave you?" Tim asked as he took a step towards the images. Dick put a hand on his shoulder to restrain him as he went forward to insert the USB.

"Yes," Dick replied grimly as more images and text filled the screen. Tim looked up at him.

"Like I said, there wasn't much on their mainframe after coding, so if they were trying to hide something they didn't do a very good job," Tim said as Dick shifted through the information. Dick made an affirmative noise and before falling silent for a few minutes.

"Do we know what they want, besides test subjects?" Tim asked once the quiet was too much for him as Dick seemed to reach a dead end. The silence was something he wasn't use to yet from Dick, there were usually jokes and quips and he was stereotypically hard to shut up. The quietness unnerved him a bit. "Because coming out into the open doesn't seem like a smart plan. They must be up to something,"

"Yes, I can't deny that. But w_hat_ they're up to is the main question, and I don't think these files will reveal anything," Dick replied with a sigh as he skimmed through the last one. "You may as well go see what the others are up to, turns out I won't need your help after all."

Behind his domino mask Tim's eyes narrowed and his face became grim, this wasn't the first time this exact scene had played out but he didn't say a word as nodded and walked out of the room. After all, he was use to secrets by now. He just didn't think that Dick would step into Bruce's shoes so apparently easily.

**xxx**

"Got to hand it to KF, he knows his food establishments," Bart said through a mouth full of food an hour later. Jaime looked mildly disgusted while Cassie was more interested in her own food.

"I'll bet he has better manners too ése," Jaime said as Bart looked up at him and Cassie giggled.

"No, not really. It's a speedster thing," Bart replied after he swallowed his mouthful. "In fact I like to think I have better table manners." Jaime grunted, he doubted that very much.

"Is it like that in the future too?" Cassie asked as she looked up from her plate.

For a brief moment Jaime looked a bit panicked as he glanced at Bart, who kept his poker face without batting an eyelid.

"Of course, the metabolism is still the same and, well, what can I say, speed is what we do. It's not always pretty," he answered still smiling. It was carefully phrased, as many of his non 'slips' were.

"If he's anything like you I'll believe that," Jamie said as he leaned back in his chair.

It was more of a diner then a café, and it had an eighties feel about it in the sense that no one had updated the dining area much since then. The food was decent and it was also the only place still open at 1am. Downtime wasn't often available after missions. Usually the squads got back within a similar time of one another or if they didn't than half of the squad was full of the older teammates. And they were serious enough to find other work to do as soon as they got back, usually with Nightwing. So it was a rare thing to find a couple of hours spare to just hang out for a while.

_Jaime Reyes, I have reviewed the night's events and I would like to know what the Nightwing is up to. I still don't trust him_

"Yeah well you don't really trust anyone anyway," Jaime muttered back. Cassie looked back up again in surprise while Bart's expression remained neutral.

"Hey Blue, who is it that you keep talking too anyway?" Cassie asked with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Huh, oh," he paused for a moment. "It's the Scarab attached to my spine. He advises me, when he's not making snappy comments."

Bart didn't look surprised at all as he casually took a drink. Cassie's eyes widened as she digested this bit of information.

"Oh, really. Wow, well that explains a lot," Cassie exclaimed. She gave a small half wave, half salute. "Well, uh, hi Scarab. It's nice to, hear of your existence."

_This girl seems troublesome. I don't like what she does to your biochemical readings. _

"He says hi back," Jaime replied nonchalantly while absent minded tugging his jacket sleeve down.

"How crash. Hey Scarab, it's nice to meet you too, well, in this time anyway," Bart added his greetings in his usual rush.

_Jaime Reyes, I believe you are late. It is about time the Nightwing suggested we would find out more about the mission. _

Jaime looked at his phone to check the time.

"Again, he says hi," Jaime replied, his tone taking a nervous undertone with the next question. "Uh guys, when were we supposed to be back?"

Cassie looked at him.

"About 1:30 I think. Why?" she asked. Jaime looked at his phone again.

"Because we have five minutes to get back to the Hall in that case. You better finish up hermano," he directed the last part at Bart as he stood up. His companions weren't long after him and after leaving more than enough for their meal they rushed off as fast as they (unsuspiciously) could. The Hall wasn't that far off, but flight and super speed was definitely needed to get back on time.

Recognise, Wondergirl: B21, Blue Beetle: B22, Impulse: B23

"Ah there you are, you're just in time minnows," La'gaan's voice came from in front of them as the light faded. Cassie looked relived as she flew forward to where La'gaan was standing with Conner.

"Oh good, so we're not late then. I was a bit worried as we lost track of time," she said with a giggle.

"How did your mission go?" Jaime asked as he walked up to them. La'gaan beamed at him.

"It went great; I do miss working with my Angelfish but being with her little fish is fantastic too," His face clouded over slightly for a brief moment. "Anyway, Nightwing said he'd debrief in five about five minutes ago so we better swim."

"That's probably an understatement ése," Jaime said as the Scarab's armour engulfed him.

As he walked ahead into the hall Conner muttered to himself while shaking his head.

"Freshman."

**xxx**

**AN:** Hey. This was actually my first time writing for Young Justice and writing something non-scientific in a year, so my grasp on the characters is a little shaky right now. I hope you enjoyed it despite that.

Merry Christmas. ^^


End file.
